Food production capacity is faced with an ever-growing number of challenges, including a growing world population, warming globe, and dwindling availability of arable land. In addition, crop yield is a multiple gene-controlled, quantitative trait. The inventors recognize the need for improving crop yield through methods other than traditional breeding.